BIOSTATISTICS AND BIOINFORMATICS CORE: SUMMARY The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (B&B Core) is a central component of the Brain Tumor SPORE, providing state-of-the-art integrated data science support to all Brain Tumor SPORE projects. Database development and maintenance will provide a centralized resource for data tracking for preclinical studies, ensuring efficient reporting and statistical analysis of all experiments. In addition, clinical databases will be developed in conjunction with all project teams to complement existing clinical trial data registries at Northwestern and ensure custom data capture in a highly secure environment. Bioinformatics activities of the B&B Core are central to discovery and will help define new and significant research directions. The large omics data sets that will be generated in the Brain Tumor SPORE Projects require specialized expertise for preprocessing, analysis and interpretation of molecular and biological consequences of genetic manipulations and treatments. Bioinformatics functionality provided by the B&B Core will provide this crucial assistance for all proposed Brain Tumor SPORE Projects. Biostatistical activities of the B&B Core are central to the concerns of rigor and reproducibility: by providing study design guidance, data management, statistical analysis and consultation for interpretation of results the core will see that reported results have been rigorously controlled and will be reproducible by others. All functions of the B&B Core will be conducted in association with the following Specific Aims: AIM 1: Establish and maintain database functionality for all preclinical and clinical data; AIM 2: Provide bioinformatics collaboration and support for pre-processing and analysis of high- dimensional omics data, including array-based and sequencing data; AIM 3: Provide biostatistical collaboration and support for design of preclinical studies and clinical trials, as well as statistical analyses of all accumulated data. Through these activities the B&B Core will serve as a key contributor to all individual projects and will ensure that project output is accurate, reliable, and of the highest quality.